thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode twenty three: Sister of jasiri
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: sister of jasiri. Scene cuts to dogo and janja carrying jasiri, tukio, and the cloaked figure to the same cage as kion Dogo throws the cloaked figure against a cage bar and janja sets jasiri and tukio down Dogo: just think about it janja. once we kill the strongest warriors the pride lands has, next stop, get rid of the king. Janja: it would be an awesome thing to witness. but what do we do to hold him off? Dogo: i sent mzingo to gather around the out lands lions to keep them busy. i have plans for these ones. Janja: and i can't wait to see them. Dogo closes the door and then walks over to the security panel with janja Dogo: what do you think janja? ten watt, or eleven watt? Janja: hey dude. you're the boss. Dogo gets a malicious look on his face Dogo: if you say so. Dogo sets the cage to eleven watts and absorbs takes the roar of the elders from kion Dogo captures the roar of the elders in a jar and shows it to janja Dogo: and now we have their trump card. so long lion guard. this will come in handy later. Janja: don't see how, but okay. Dogo and janja walk off and janja wonders about what dogo said to the cloaked figure Janja: hey dogo, i was wondering. Dogo: yes janja? Janja: earlier when you went into the gas, you called the cloaked figure, "mwaminifu". what was that about? Dogo chuckles evilly Dogo: oh, you'll see soon enough janja. Dogo grins evilly Dogo: you'll see quite soon indeed. Janja shrugs Janja: if you say so. wanna hit the slushie machine? Dogo: why not? i'm feeling rather parched. Dogo and janja run off Scene cuts to simba slamming one of the out lander lions heads into the floor Simba punches the lion in the face and smacks his neck knocking him out Nala is seen clawing an out lander lioness and sending her to the floor Nala: these guys are a lot weaker then i'd had hoped. Nala spots a lion sneaking up on simba Nala: simba, behind you! Simba looks behind him and claws the lion in the face Omaiga kicks a lioness off her and sends her into the wall of dogo's base Kudiyan and uzima slam two lions into each other and knock them out Uzima: alright lamo's, who's next? Uzima runs off and omaiga walks over to kudiyan Kudiyan: he sure does love battling people. Omaiga: one of his favorite hobbies. Just then an out lander lion flies past kudiyan and omaiga Fuli: you think i'm all talk? Fuli is seen surrounded by four other out lander lions Fuli: sounds to me like you don't know my name. Kudiyan whiffs his mane and runs over to fuli's aid as fuli gets pinned down Kudiyan tackles the lioness on top of fuli and helps her up Fuli: thanks kudiyan. Kudiyan: no problem. Fuli and kudiyan find themselves surrounded and then they nod to each other and pound the out lander lions one by one Fuli and kudiyan stand on top of the pile of out lander lions and look at each other while smiling Bunga: yo lovebirds! Fuli and kudiyan look down to see bunga Bunga: you almost done up there? Fuli and kudiyan look at each other and blush look away from each other and then climb down Scene cuts to kion waking up to find jasiri, tukio, and the cloaked figure captured with him Kion: wow. guess i dozed off for longer then i thought. Kion walks over to jasiri who's looking out the top window Kion: guess he caught you guys too, huh? Jasiri: his trap surprised all of us. dogo sure is smart. Kion: well he IS tukio's brother, so it wouldn't be too surprising. imagine if this was like attack on titan. Jasiri: it kind of was at one point. Tukio walks over to kion and jasiri and shows kion the codes he made and kion reads through them Kion: this could actually work. alright tukio. let's try it. Tukio nods and sees the cloaked figure looking at the door Tukio walks over to the cloaked figure Tukio: something wrong? The cloaked figure looks at tukio Cloaked figure: i guess. i don't know. The cloaked figure looks away Cloaked figure: i never thought it would come so soon. Tukio becomes confused Tukio: what would come so soon? The cloaked figure sighs Cloaked figure: you wouldn't understand. Tukio puts his paw on the cloaked figures shoulder Tukio: i can try. Cloaked figure: pssh. even if you DO try, it's not like it'd do you any good. The cloaked figure moves tukio's paw Tukio: look. it's fine to keep it in. i trust you. The cloaked figure becomes astonished by tukio's words and looks at him Cloaked figure: you...you do? Tukio nods Tukio: of course. you can tell us when you're ready. The cloaked figure starts to become more fond of liking tukio and nods Cloaked figure: alright. i'm ready. The cloaked figure takes off her hood and tukio suddenly becomes nervous and unaware of his emotions Jasiri sees the cloaked figure and runs over to her in excitment Jasiri: mwaminifu!? is it really you!? alright, my eyes have to be playing a prank on me. The cloaked figure chuckles Mwaminifu: it's me alright. Mwaminifu hugs jasiri and jasiri wraps her arms around her as kion walks over to them Kion: told you we'd find her. Jasiri: i missed you so much. Mwaminifu smiles and starts crying tears of joy Mwaminifu: i missed you too. Mwaminifu puts jasiri to her level Mwaminifu: alright. let's put tukio's plan into motion. Scene cuts to simba and nala colliding two out lander lion's into each other and knocking them out Simba: god i missed fighting. this must be what kion feels like whenever he fights. Nala: being the lion guard's leader, i wouldn't blame him. Bunga kicks a lioness through simba and nala and it lands near them as bunga runs over to them Bunga: how weak are these dudes? i wanna see some challenge! Simba: don't worry bunga. i'm quite sure that dogo will provide plenty of challenge. Bunga: well i'm not waiting anymore. yo ono! you done yet!? Ono: almost! Ono is seen trying to hack into the building Ono: i think i got it beshte. hold on tight. Beshte: no problem ono. Ono hacks into the mainframe and hacks into the building and does some calculations Ono: i may not be able to do this as fast as tukio, but i can certainly get it to a good amount. Ono finishes the calculations and opens the door Beshte: nice work ono. hey guys! he got it! Bunga and the others run over to them Bunga: finally. next time ono, do it faster, would ya? Ono: i'll try. but i'm not exactly a genius. Bunga shrugs as he and the others walk inside Scene cuts to tukio hacking into the security panel and unlocking the cage Tukio: dogo sure did a lot of research on this thing. but that doesn't mean i can't hack it. Jasiri looks at mwaminifu Jasiri: you have no idea how much i missed you mini. Mwaminifu: same to you. Kion: mini? is that a nickname you gave her jasiri? Jasiri: yeah, it is. i used to call her that all the time. Kion smiles Kion: i like it. it suits her. Mwaminifu: true. kion, is it? i'm sorry i couldn't show myself sooner. i had to gain your trust so you would understand better. Kion: ha. to be honest mwaminifu, with the whole thing my dad has against hynea's, this is one of those cases where i can understand WHY someone lied. Mwaminifu smiles and looks at jasiri Mwaminifu: looks like i'm gonna like your friends. Jasiri: only time will tell. Kion: just keep in mind that i burp into my friends faces from time to time. Mwaminifu nods as tukio finishes hacking and unlocks the cage Tukio: got it guys. Tukio walks over to kion, jasiri, and mwaminifu Mwaminifu: you really know your stuff. Tukio blushes and chuckles nervously making mwaminifu laugh a bit Tukio: thanks. Tukio becomes serious Tukio: now cmon. let's go stop dogo. Kion and the others run off Scene cuts to bunga and the others walking down the hallway as kiara spots kovu still tied up Kiara becomes worried for kovu and simba sees this and walks over to kiara Kiara looks at her father who nods and kiara smiles knowing that simba accepted her wanting to save him Kiara walks into the room kovu's in and walks over to him and kovu becomes surprised to see her Kovu: kiara? what are you doing here? Kiara: i'm here to save you you dimwit. now hold still. i'm gonna get you out of this thing. Vitani is seen spying on kiara and kovu from an air vent Kovu: alright, but you'd better hurry. dogo's got this place in maximum security. Kiara: i noticed. Vitani kicks the vent and jumps down and pins kiara down Vitani: alright girly. now state your name and business for showing up here, and don't try to sugar coat anything. Kiara looks at kovu who sighs Kovu: that's my sister. Vitani: that's right. now why're you here? Kiara looks at vitani Kiara: i came to save my brother. Vitani gets off of kiara Vitani: so you're kiara, huh? names vitani. your brothers a lot weaker then i thought. Kiara: yeah, i can see that. Vitani: hold up. maybe if i get clawd then we can take down d jackal. Kiara: maybe. but who's clawd, and d jackal? Kovu: clawd's our younger brother, and d jackal is vitani's nickname for dogo. now can you two please help me out of this thing? Kiara and vitani look at each other and nod while smiling Scene cuts to kion and the others searching through dogo's lair Kion: alright guys. in order to find dogo and stop his plans, we'll have to find out which room he's in. as well as the control room. anyone have any ideas of where those are? Jasiri: they can't be as well hidden as your cell. unless dogo was really desprate to hide them. Tukio: i know how we can find him. my aura reading powers can sense his black aura. maybe we can find him through my powers. Mwaminifu: that could work. Kion: i'm on board with it. all in favor say yeah. Jasiri and mwaminifu: yeah. Dogo is seen spying on them Kion: motion carried. lead the way tukio. Tukio: you got it kion. Tukio starts sensing dogo's aura and leads the way to him as dogo grins evilly Dogo: looks like kion's not as naive as he once was. he's certainly improved. Dogo walks over to the jar he sealed kion's roar in Dogo: prepare yourself kion. without your roar, you can't defeat me. Dogo laughs maniacally Scene cuts to kion and the others walking to where tukio is sensing dogo's aura Kion: how close are we tukio? Tukio: pretty close. the aura power's getting bigger and bigger by the minute. Mwaminifu: remind me to ask how you do this tukio Tukio: will do. Jasiri: i was surprised too mini. still, how cool would it be to have that power? Kion: so cool. anyway, we should focus on stopping dogo. i still wanna punch him. Tukio walks up to a wall and the aura reading is more powerful then it could ever be Tukio: he's behind this wall. Kion: really? Mwaminifu: but it's just a dead end. Tukio: knowing dogo, he wouldn't make his hideout so clear in the open. i think i know how to catch him off guard though. Jasiri: talk away tukio. Dogo is seen preparing for when kion and the others find him Dogo: so long loser guard. i'm going to kill you all, once and for all. Dogo sees as kion kicks the door down and activaites the systems to create a sandstorm Just then a pathway opens through the sandstorm surprising dogo and tukio shows dogo his invention which countered dogo's counterattack Tukio nods to kion who walks over to dogo and sneers as he walks into the screen making it black Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction